


A New Mob

by Not_just_a_human



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, this is a written version of a scene from Mumbo’s first episode in season seven, why don’t they have a tag for stress, why was this scene so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_a_human/pseuds/Not_just_a_human
Summary: Iskall and Stress think they found a new mob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A New Mob

Iskall and Stress were hiking through the dense jungle. Suddenly, Iskall stopped short and stared into the foliage. Stress noticed and backed up so she could see over his shoulder. 

“Whatcha lookin at?” she whispered.

“I think that’s a new mob,” he replied, pointing into the foliage, his voice slightly louder than Stress’s. The thing turned around, and after a moment of it looking around, Stress burst out laughing.

“What?” Iskall asked.

“That’s Mumbo!” Stress exclaimed, laughing harder.

“Oh,” Iskall said before bursting out laughing as well.

Mumbo made his way over, having finally spotted the two. He was wheezing with laughter as well. He reached up to scratch his head but jumped and pulled his hand back as he realized and remembered that he was wearing a cod head. This just made Iskall and Stress laugh harder.

After a few solid minutes of laughing, Iskall, Stress, and Mumbo hiked on in search of someplace to build their bases.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading. This is my first ever fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
